More Than Pride
by Amertie
Summary: AU. Prideshipping. Yami moves to Japan from Egypt to meet his brother, Yugi, for the first time. Yami and Seto become friends as Seto tries to figure Yami out. Can there be something more than friendship beneath Yami's secrets?
1. All It Takes Is Time

**More Than Pride **

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to **Stranded4Ever** because... One, she's an awesome, nice person who deserves it. Two, her fics _Candle In The Wind_ and _You're Not Me_ got me addicted to Prideshipping in the first place. And three, she's one of the best Prideshipping writers on this site.

**Warnings**: Future slash. Rated for mild language. AU.

**Disclaimer:** It does not belong to me. Anything you recognize is not mine.

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a chapter fanfic, so feedback is very appreciated. I changed the title from Purple Stardust to More Than Pride; I think this one fits more. Sorry if this caused any confusion.

And of course, a huge thanks goes to **GlitteredVixen06** for beta reading this!

**Chapter One - All It Takes Is Time**

* * *

I don't know your name or who you are, but it doesn't matter.

I don't know the names of strangers, but they still exist. I don't know who the people in history were; I only know their names. I know what they did. But I don't know who they were. You don't have to know who someone was - their identity - for them to affect you or your life.

I was born without a name. I still don't know who I am.

But I will know yours. All it takes is time.

* * *

He sat at a table, fingers typing the keys on the silver laptop relentlessly. He occasionally sipped his coffee absentmindedly, not paying attention to the bitter taste. He was glad he chose to sit in a corner; no one paid him any attention. Until...

"Seto Kaiba?"

Seto glanced up at the unfamiliar voice and stared into gorgeous scarlet eyes. He blinked, trying to regain his concentration. Why would Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., ever become distracted by some stranger? He had no intention to be polite to that stranger until he figured that out. Hell, Seto had no intention to be polite to anyone. Ever. "Do I know you?" he asked, irritated at the distraction.

The mysterious male smirked and brushed blonde bangs out of his eyes. "No, I don't suppose you do." Seto could smell hints of cinnamon on the stranger's breath.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "You have my name. You should tell me yours." Now that Seto thought about it, the male looked a little familiar…

"No, I don't think I'll tell you my name if you can't place my appearance," he replied. "Why should I tell you if I mean nothing to you?"

Seto hated that the stranger made sense. "You should tell me because I said so." No one ever disobeyed him, and this stranger's nerve was irritating him. Seto respected him a little for it, however; most people were too intimidated by him to ever speak up for themselves.

"And I believe I said no. Last time I checked, I don't answer to you." He laughed at Seto's stunned expression.

"If you're just going to annoy me with your childish refusal to tell me your name, get out."

The stranger laughed harder. "I will, then." The door chimed as he walked out. A part of Seto wanted to break that annoying bell.

Seto glared at it until the stranger was well out of sight.

-

When Seto got to class the next day, that stranger was sitting in _his_ spot. Today must be his first day at school here, Seto decided. Otherwise, Seto would've remembered seeing him. Especially with those eyes… "Get out of my seat," he ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"You're in my seat. Move," he repeated.

"I heard what you said, but I'm not moving unless you ask nicely," the stranger replied. In response to Seto's dumbfounded expression, he added, "That means you have to say please."

"I do not say please to anyone!" Seto didn't even say please to Mokuba.

The stranger shrugged. "Well, I guess you're going to have to find a new seat, then." Seto narrowed his eyes and walked off with clenched fists. He would not say please; that would mean losing. Instead, he took the empty seat next to the stranger.

Seto fought back his anger. Showing it would mean the stranger won; and Seto would not let him win. Not again. Not after he had already taken Seto's desk. He gripped the leg of his desk to release some anger and hoped the stranger didn't notice. Judging by his smirk, he had.

"Good morning class!" Sayuki-sensei said as she walked in.

"Is she always this cheerful?" the stranger whispered to Seto. Seto nodded, and the stranger sighed. "Great. And I already have a fan club, too." Seto looked back, and sure enough, some of girls were pointing at the stranger and whispering. Seto smirked; maybe now they'd leave him alone.

"Better you than me," Seto whispered. "Hell knows I don't have time to put up with them."

"We have a new student today!" Sayuki-sensei continued, oblivious to their whispering. "Yami, could you please stand up?"

The stranger groaned. "This is just my luck," he mumbled, rising from his seat.

"Class, this is Yami Mutou! He's a transfer student from Egypt. Most of you probably know his younger brother, Yugi Mutou."

_So that's why he looks so familiar, _Seto thought.

"Can I sit now?" Sayuki-sensei nodded. "Thank you," he said politely.

"And you couldn't tell me that in the first place?" Seto asked.

"Tell you what?" Yami asked, feigning innocence.

"Why couldn't you just tell me your name?"

"You didn't say please." Seto thought the desk leg would break under his grip.

-

Yami was sitting in Seto's spot under Seto's tree during lunch. Seto would be damned if he let Yami win again, steal his spot again; so he took a seat next to Yami. Yami stared at Seto with his eyebrows raised questioningly.

"What?" Seto snapped.

"Why are you sitting here?" Yami asked curiously.

"Because this is my spot," Seto replied.

"You could always ask me nicely to move, you know."

"No." Some part of Seto wasn't sure he wanted Yami to move. Of course, that part was small; barely there - but it was there.

Yami shrugged and bit into his apple, the juice moistening his lips. Seto was memorizing Yami's facial features. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to forget them. Yami glanced up to find Seto looking at him. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"I'm not staring at you," Seto said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I never thought you would be one for denial," Yami said, shrugging and biting into his apple again.

"I'm not in denial," Seto replied.

"See? That proves my point."

Seto decided not to reply; he thought it was pointless to continue this argument. Seto Kaiba could not possibly be in denial.

Could he?

Minutes passed, the silence only broken by the crunches the apple made as Yami bit it. Seto was staring his notes for Chemistry, pointedly not looking_ or _staring at Yami. He didn't think the quick glances counted as long as they went unnoticed.

But Yami did notice them.

"Why did you move here?" Seto found himself asking.

"I didn't move here," Yami replied. "I'm just visiting here for a year, that's all. Then I go back to Egypt."

"Why are you visiting, then?" Seto pressed the issue.

Yami was silent for a moment. He didn't even crunch into his apple. "I don't think it's any of your business. Why are you asking?"

Seto wished he knew the answer to that.

"When you can think of a reason why I should tell you… I'll tell you. Until then, you don't need to know," Yami said. He finished the apple and pulled another one out of his lunch sack.

"Is that all you eat?" Seto asked.

"Do you ever eat?" Yami replied with another question.

"Sometimes," was the reply. Yami raised his eyebrows questioningly, so Seto added, "I eat when Mokuba, my little brother, forces me to."

Yami tossed the apple to Seto. "Eat it. And no, I don't eat only apples."

Seto found himself wondering what else Yami ate, but asking would mean admitting he cared. "Why should I eat it? You might've poisoned it."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Why would I poison it if I was planning to eat it? Besides, poisoned apples are a little too Disney for me. I'd like to think I'm a little more creative than that."

The bell saved Seto from answering, and Yami's apple core lay forgotten on the ground.

-

Yami didn't sit with Seto at lunch the next day.

He was at school. Seto was staring at him from across the schoolyard, trying to figure out why Yami wasn't sitting with him; trying to figure out what that odd, distasteful feeling was.

He crossed _anger_ out first. He knew that burning feeling better than most, after all; and he felt too calm to be angry.

_Pity_ was the next to go. Seto preferred silence; he had no reason to pity himself. Likewise, he didn't pity Yami for being alone. Alone and lonely are two different things, as Seto had learned over time. No, Seto wasn't feeling _loneliness, _either. He hadn't felt that in a long time.

He didn't feel _guilty_, either. He treated Yami no differently than he would've treated anyone else. Seto sometimes wondered if he even had a conscious, but he doubted it.

Seto finally decided he was feeling _disappointment _that Yami wasn't sitting by him, although he wasn't sure why. He got a headache from thinking about it; he had no chance in figuring it out. Not yet, anyway.

He walked over to Yami's bench. "Why aren't you sitting by me today?" he asked, glaring. Yami shrugged, and Seto noted with amusement that Yami was eating grapes today instead of apples.

"I figured you didn't want me to sit by you," Yami said, tracing the clouds in the sky.

"That didn't stop you before, did it?" Seto asked.

Yami sighed so quietly Seto could barely hear it. "You got what you wanted, didn't you? So shut up and leave me alone."

"I never said I didn't want you to sit by me," Seto replied. He paused a minute before adding in an indifferent tone, "What's gotten into you today?" Seto pretended not to care; it was easier for him than explaining why he cared.

"_Nothing_, Kaiba. Don't ask questions if you don't really care for the answer."

"Fine, then. Don't tell me," Seto huffed. He took a seat next to Yami.

Yami stared as Seto pulled an apple out of his book bag. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious," Seto replied. "Would you like an apple?"

"Well, sorry, but I'm in no mood for your games today," Yami snapped.

"I noticed," Seto mumbled. Louder, he said, "If you're not going to sit by me, I'm going to sit by you."

"I didn't know there was a difference, but whatever," Yami mumbled. "It's not like I can convince you to do otherwise."

"I'm glad you're finally catching on."

-

"Yugi."

Yugi glanced up. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

"What's gotten into Yami today?" Seto asked, getting straight to the point.

Yugi frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with Yami."

"He acted strangely today," Seto replied. He disliked relying on Yugi for information; but he found he didn't mind so much when it came to Yami.

"How would you know what he acts like, Kaiba? You don't even know him. Why should you care?"

Seto was still trying to find the answer to that.

He decided to find out what was wrong with Yami first, though. And make no doubt, he would.


	2. What Matters Most

**More Than Pride **

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Yes, I changed the title from Purple Stardust to More Than Pride. I think this title fits more, sorry if the change caused any confusion. And I'm not sure if the bit about Seto's parents is accurate. If it's not... Well, this is an AU fic.

I've been very introspective lately; I'm sure that shows in this chapter. Sorry if you don't like it.

**Chapter 2 - All That Matters**

* * *

Trust is an abstract, unexplainable thing.

Sometimes, you don't know why you trust someone. Sure, you think they're trustworthy; but when you think about it, you don't have a definite reason why you trust them. You just do.

Maybe you've known them a while, and you think they're not the backstabbing kind - if there is one. Maybe you think they're not like the others, or maybe you've trusted them before and they didn't betray you.

That doesn't mean they won't betray you this time, though. You just trust them not to. Without proof, of course; proof is an even stranger thing that fades and twists over time.

Sometimes, you don't even know when you started trusting someone… But you do trust them, and that's what matters.

--

"What're your parents like?"

Seto thought he heard Yami say, "It's more like _parent_, not parents," but he wasn't sure. He definitely heard Yami say, "I thought I told you not to ask questions if you didn't want the answer."

Seto couldn't help but wonder _what if _he did care. But he disregarded that thought; what ifs never got him anywhere. What if he and Mokuba hadn't been orphans? What if Gozaburo hadn't changed him irreversibly? What if Gozaburo was still around? What if he actually met someone he could get along with? What if they even became his friend or someone he could rely on?

His what ifs never happened. And Seto's wishes on stars that he made when he was five never came true, so he just threw what ifs and wishes out the door. He thought they were like butterflies - nice to look at but completely pointless. He killed his wishes and dreams before they ever took off.

Seto didn't believe in love, either. Before his parents died in a freak car accident with a train, they argued all the time. He learned to read or study during their arguments, and Mokuba was too young to remember.

Seto was sure they didn't love each other. He thought love was a fantasy of those too believing to see the truth - it didn't exist. When the fantasy faded, people got divorced. The fantasy only complicated things. Why would someone sacrifice something - _anything_ - for another? It made no sense to Seto's logical mind. It was foolish.

Seto wanted no part in it.

Seto forgot to reply to Yami while he was thinking, so Yami figured Seto wasn't going to reply. "Someday… When I know you care for the answer, I'll tell you," Yami said, biting into his sunset-colored pear.

"You're sure you're not afraid to open up?" Seto asked.

Yami dug his nails into his palms hard enough to leave indentions. "I don't think that's any of your business, but yes, I am," Yami replied, clenching his jaw.

"Why? Did someone betray you before?" Seto asked. He wanted to find that person and hurt them for hurting Yami…

"It's none of your business, Kaiba," Yami said stiffly. "I hardly think you're qualified to lecture on opening up, anyway."

Seto agreed, but he'd never admit it. "How will you know if I care for your answers?" Seto asked, wisely changing the subject.

There was a moment of silence as Yami thought about that. "I'll know you care if you say please."

"I have to say… that word?" Seto asked. He couldn't bring himself to say please even if he wasn't asking for anything. The word disgusted him; it showed weakness. "Why?"

"Saying please means forgetting about pride. When you say please, you care more for what you're asking for than your pride," Yami replied. "You care an awful lot about pride, maybe more than anything. So if you care about something more than pride…"

Yami left that sentenced unfinished.

"Maybe that day won't come," Yami continued. "But maybe I'll tell you out of my own free will."

Seto wasn't one for maybes, either, but maybe Yami could change that.

-

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Yami laughed. "Why don't you, Kaiba?"

"I prefer my gender, Yami." Seto hadn't told anyone that, not even Mokuba. It could hurt him if the media ever found out; but he trusted Yami not to say anything. He wasn't sure why he trusted Yami. He didn't even know when he had started trusting Yami.

But he did, and that was what mattered most.

He hadn't trusted someone in so long. He wasn't sure if he'd ever trusted anyone before. He certainly didn't trust Gozaburo, and Mokuba was too young in Seto's eyes. He couldn't understand; couldn't be counted on to keep Seto's secrets.

People were selfish. They use secrets for blackmail. If they thought backstabbing their friend would benefit them, they'd do it. Seto had seen it happen countless times; greed could corrupt _anyone_.

But trusting Yami felt so _right_.

Yami raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

Yami smiled. "I'd be a hypocrite if it did."

Seto was the surprised one now. "Then why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I have a problem trusting people, especially guys," Yami replied. Seto found it strange that Yami preferred guys yet had a harder time trusting them. "Why don't you?"

"People get on my nerves." Seto couldn't stand their pointless, superficial chatter. He found the average person to be unoriginal. People were _boring._

"But I don't get on your nerves?" Yami asked.

"No, you don't."

"That's good," Yami said, smiling.

Seto wondered why that was good, but he didn't want to ruin the moment by asking.

And he wondered why he even cared about ruining a moment.

_-_

"I have a favor to ask of you." Yami's breath smelled like oranges this time, Seto noticed.

"What is it?" Seto asked. In the month they had known each other, Yami had never asked Seto of a favor.

"I was wondering if..." Yami trailed off, staring at his black leather boots and chewing his thumb.

"You were wondering what?" Seto asked. "If you can't get over your nerves and just say it, it can't be that important."

"IwaswonderingifIcouldspendtheweekendatyourmansion," Yami replied in a rush.

"You're going to have to say that slower if you want me to understand."

"Dammit, Seto! I was wondering if I could spend the weekend at your mansion," Yami said. "Yugi's going to be gone the weekend on a fieldtrip, and Grandpa's going to visit one of his old friends."

"Why does that matter?"

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't sleep in a house alone. I just... Can't. I'm afraid to."

"Why can't you sleep in a house alone?"

Yami sighed. "That's... Complicated. Personal. Please don't ask me to explain. I don't want to relive my past."

Seto wanted to, but something told him to wait until Yami wanted to explain. Silence came like an uncomfortable wind, lashing and nipping at them. Seto found himself studying the patterns on Yami's clothes, memorizing the way they blended and twisted with the colors. _Yami looks so nice in sunlight_, Seto thought. Seto ended the silence when he said, "If I do you this favor, what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"I get to ask you five questions, and you have to answer them." Seto planned to save them until he really wanted to know something; no sense in wasting them.

Yami sighed. "That sounds fair; I'll agree to that."

"Why do you sound so upset about that?"

"Do you want that to be one of your questions?" Yami replied with another question.

"No, I don't."

"Then I'll spend the weekend at your mansion."

Seto was looking forward to this weekend, and he hated it.

He hated hope. People get excited for something; and then something never comes or it's not what they expected. They get disappointed. Seto couldn't deal with disappointment. He'd had enough of it.

Hope was as fragile as a flower petal. It takes a lot of trust to put the petal in someone else's hands - and that's what Seto had done. If someone steps on the flower, the whole flower - petal included - dies. If someone separates the petal from the flower, the petal dies.

But sometimes, if there's enough support, the petal can survive. Sometimes.

-

He didn't know where he was. He only knew that it was dark; he could only see silhouettes. It was the worst kind of hot, the kind that had no wind. There was no promise of cooler times in the air. His sweat caused his clothes to stick to him.

When he thought about it, he realized he didn't know his name. He didn't know his history. There was only a void in his mind where his memories belonged. He felt empty, but at the same time, he felt free from burdens.

He didn't know why he was; why he existed. Did he have parents? Was he even human? He wasn't sure. He could be a clone. He didn't even know why he was here. It wasn't for comfort, he knew that.

But he was.

The lighting got slightly better, and he could make out the scenery, if it could be called that. There was nothing except two people. _Yami_, he thought as he studied the shorter one. _That one's name is Yami_. _But how do I know that?_

_You know him, _a voice whispered inside his mind. He wondered if he imagined it.

_Who are you?_

_It doesn't matter. Now shush and watch._

_Where am I? Where are we?_

_I said shush!_

He definitely didn't like the voice's attitude, but he couldn't do anything. He settled on watching in silence with unanswered questions in his mind.

The taller one had crazy white hair, and he was yelling at Yami. Seto strained his ears to listen. "You're filthy, Yami. How could he ever care for you in return? You're nothing. Worthless." He wondered who the _he _they were talking about was.

Yami's head was downcast when he replied, and he sounded defeated. "I don't expect him to ever care for me in return, Bakura."

_So the other one is named Bakura, _he thought.

"Good," Bakura sneered. "You'll never be loved. You don't _deserve _it. Your step-father didn't love you. Your own mother loves her husband more than you; she trusts him more, too. Kaiba will _never _love someone like you." Yami fell to his knees, his body shaking with sobs.

_That's you,_ the voice said. _You're Kaiba._

Seto's memories came back in a rush as soon as he heard his name. He blinked, letting them sink in. _Where are we?_

_This is Yami's dream._

_More like nightmare. _Bakura stepped on Yami's hand, crushing it with the sole of his boot, but Yami didn't even cry out in pain. Bakura laughed. "You can't even stand up for yourself."

"I deserve this," Yami mumbled. "I could stand up to you, but I don't see the point. I deserve this."

"I'm glad you're finally catching on," Bakura replied.

"Fight back, Yami! You don't deserve this!" Seto yelled.

_He can't hear you. You're not supposed to be here, _the voice replied.

_Why am I here? _

_I made an exception._

_Does Yami care for me, then? _Seto wondered. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but some part of him liked the idea. The dream faded, and he heard the soft reply as his alarm clock went off.

_You've got to figure that out on your own. _

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sure the Bakura fans hate me now. But before they flame me, please let me explain.

**Bakura never said those things to Yami.** It was only Yami's dream. Dreams can play your deepest desires or your worst fears; Yami's dream played his worst fear. Yami fears rejection from Bakura (this is not and will never be a Bakura/Yami fic, though). Yami fears rejection in general.

It'll make sense later; I'll spoil it if I say any more.


End file.
